1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk brake for use in a vehicle such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, disk brakes used in vehicles generally have a structure in which a brake caliper is provided with a pair of caliper side mount portions, while a vehicle body side support portion is provided with a pair of support portion side mount portions. Opposed surfaces of the mount portions are set in abutting relationship. Fastening bolts are mounted in bolt mount holes formed respectively in the mount portions. Accordingly, the brake caliper is fixed to the vehicle body side support portion. Among the disk brakes of this type, there is a disk brake in which a collar member is disposed in portions, on the opposed surface sides, of bolt mount holes in each abutting set of the caliper side mount portion and the support portion side mount portion, in such a manner that the collar member extends from one to the other of the portions. Therefore, the collar members achieve positioning of the brake caliper in the direction along the opposed surfaces, and positioning of the brake caliper in the direction orthogonal to the opposed surfaces is achieved by the mutual abutting of the opposed surfaces (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-65369).
In order to fix the brake caliper accurately relative to the vehicle body side support portion, the tolerance of the inter-axial distance of each pair of bolt mount holes is in some cases set to be smaller than the general tolerance, since it is desirable to minimize chattering of the collar members. This is important for preventing the brake caliper from deviating in the direction orthogonal to the plane of the brake disk, in the radial mount type disk brake in which each of the bolt mount holes is provided in parallel to the radial direction of the brake disk. Thus, for efficiently manufacturing the brake caliper and the vehicle body side support portion, there is a demand for a disk brake so configured that the tolerance of the inter-axial distance of the bolt mount holes can be the general tolerance.